detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
On the Run
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. On the Run is the thirteenth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has seven different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Kara and Connor. The start of this chapter varies based on where Kara decided to stay in Fugitives. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for On the Run, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. Trees are shown from squatting, the motel, and the parking lot. All points merge where "Connor Pursues Kara". Squat #Morning in Squat #Explore Squat #*Read Cyber-Wildlife #*Read Android and Canada #*Revive Fire #*Look at Ralph's Stuff #**Steal Money #*Read Leaflet #*Check on Alice #Go Upstairs #* Cut and Color Hair #**Brown OR Black OR White OR Blonde #* Change Clothes #** Forgot Gun OR Take Gun Back #Remove LED #Find Corpse in Bathroom AND/OR Go Downstairs #Police Arrives #Ralph Wants a Family Meal #*Agree to Sit #*Refuse to Sit #**Ralph threatens Alice #Sit at Table #*Try to Convince Ralph OR Discuss Corpse #**Ralph Apologizes AND Disturbed by Connor #* Threaten Ralph #**Disturbed by Connor #Connor Investigates Squat (checkpoint) #Enter Squat #Interrogate Squat Android #*Squat Deviant Informs on AX400 - leads to Connor Pursues Kara in last section below #*Squat Android Keeps Quiet #**Investigate Squat Ground Floor #***Analyze Squat Android #***Check Upstairs #***Check Kitchen #***Check Fireplace #***Hank Commands Connor to Leave #***#Squat Android Disappears #***#''Kara & Alice Undiscovered in Squat'' #***Check Table #***Check Under the Stairs #***#Squat Android Attacks Connor #***#AX400 and Child Escaped #***#Connor Pursues Kara - see continuation in last section below Eastern Motel #Morning in Motel #Talk to Alice #*Go directly to Explore Motel Room below #*Draw a Bath for Alice #*# Cut and Color Hair #*#Brown OR Black OR White OR Blonde #*#Remove LED #*#*Explore Motel Room #*#*Finish Drawing Bath - leads to either Explore Motel Room below or bypasses it #Explore Motel Room #*Look at the Clock #*Look Outside #*Read Cyber-Wildlife #*Read Android and Canada #*Look at the Painting #Change Channel #Alice Hears About Todd #Cheer Alice Up #Look For Breakfast #Kara Spots Police Forces #Connor Investigates the Motel #Interrogate Receptionist #Follow Hank #*Check the door #**Connor Pursues Kara #*Hank Checks Hotel Room #**Kara & Alice in the Street #**Walk Toward Train Station #***Sneak Past Police Forces #****''Reached the Train Safely'' #***Spotted By Police #****Kara & Alice Run Away #*****Connor Pursues Kara - see continuation in last section below Parking Lot #Morning in the Parking Lot #Leave Alice Asleep in Car #Explore Parking Lot #*Find Some Rusted Scissors #** Cut and Color Hair #***Brown OR Black OR White OR Blonde #****Remove LED #*Find Burnt Android #*Try to Open Car Trunk (only available if didn't obtain clothes in Fugitives) #**Find a Crowbar #*** Find Some Clothes - important for later #*Read Cyber-Wildlife #*Read Android and Canada #*Check Neighborhood #**Police in Vicinity #Wake Up Alice #Leave the Parking Lot #Connor Investigates Supermarket #Police Don't Have a Lead #Kara & Alice in the Street - continues from Motel branch above Connor Pursues Kara *Run Toward Their Last Known Position **Reach Fence Too Late ***''Kara & Alice Vanished'' **Reach Fence On Time ***''Kara & Alice Crossed the Highway'' **Reach Fence in Time ***Kara & Alice Are at the Highway ****Kara & Alice Reach Middle Section *****Hank Orders Connor Not to Go ******Connor Obeys Hank's OrderChoosing this action unlocks the "Highway" dialogue option in The Nest. *******Kara & Alice Get to the Other Side ********''Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side'' *******Car Hits Kara & Alice ******** Kara & Alice Died on the Highway ******Connor Pursues AX400 *******Connor Reaches Middle Section *******#Kara & Alice Cross Last Section *******#Connor Catches Kara *******#*Kara Loses Connor *******#**Connor Avoids Collision OR Connor Hit By Car *******#***''Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side'' *******#*Car Hits Kara *******#** Kara & Alice Died on the Highway *******Car Hits Connor ********Kara and Alice Get to the Other Side *********''Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side'' ********Car Hits Kara & Alice ********* Kara & Alice Died on the Highway ****Car Hits Kara & Alice ***** Kara & Alice Died on the Highway Detailed Walkthrough This chapter heavily depends on what Kara chose (or was forced to choose) in Fugitives. The Motel If she chose the motel, then Kara already has clothes, but still needs to cut her hair. This path has the benefit of having a bit more time to talk with Alice again without interruption or other things that need doing. After finishing her talk with Alice, Kara will notice Hank and Connor entering the Motel office. This leads to ''Evading the Police''. The Squat If Kara and Alice stayed in the squat, then Kara still needs clothes, the clothes and the scissors are upstairs such as a human corpse that she can find. Once she finishes changing her appearance, she can come down to find Ralph has caught a surprisingly large weasel of some kind. Then, Ralph demands to have a family dinner with her and Alice. He cannot be talked out of it, so he proceeds to char it in the fireplace. It is then up to Kara how she will handle his erratic behavior with anything from calm compassion to threatening him. Then, Connor is heard outside and the player perspective is switched to Connor. The Android detective can question Ralph while he searches the Squat. If Kara was kind to Ralph, then Ralph will intervene on their behalf when Connor gets close to their hiding place. Connor will give chase to Kara and Alice as soon as possible. If Kara threatened Ralph, they appear to be already fled and Ralph will tell Connor she has already left. Connor will pursue them. This leads to'' Connor's Pursuit. The Abandoned Car The sparsest conditions are when Kara and Alice stayed in the car. Kara spends the first half of the chapter putting together her disguise while Alice sleeps, that's why there are no opportunities to interact with her. When Kara first goes to the trunk of the car, it is jammed, so she must find a crowbar on the ground before donning the clothes inside. She will also find a pair of scissors in front of the car and use one of its mirrors to cut her hair. Finally she wakes Alice up and they leave for the train station. This leads to [[On the Run#Evading the Police|''Evading the Police]]. Evading the Police If Kara stayed either at the Motel or in the Abandoned Car, she and Alice have enough lead time to try and avoid detection, as they make their way to the train station down the road. Kara will need to think quick dodging behind things and likely crossing the street repeatedly. If they make all the way to the station, they will be home free, if not it leads to ''Connor's Pursuit''. Connor's Pursuit If Kara and Alice stayed in the Squat or were spotted by the police, then the player will take control of Connor chasing them down on the street until the two take their chances climbing a fence and crossing an extremely busy highway. Hank will then tell Connor to stop, so Connor can choose to obey him or follow his mission at the risk of his life. Regardless, it is now Kara's turn to get herself and Alice safely across the road in the face of insurmountable odds, and if Connor pursues them the player will be playing both characters. Public Opinion *Todd was killed in Stormy Night, Kara & Alice stay in motel in Fugitives, Kara switches on the TV to the news report about Todd's death. Relationship Changes Hank * Kara stayed in the motel * Connor gives up the chase after Hank orders him to * Connor chases Kara after Hank orders him not to Alice * Choosing either "bath?" or "hungry?" after waking up in the motel. * When Kara chooses any of the 4 options of dialogue ("moving", "determined", "comforting" or "supportive") in the motel after deciding what to do next. * Kara stayed in the squat and initially refuses to sit down * Kara stayed in the squat and choose to "lie" to Ralph * Kara stayed in the squat and choose to tell "truth" to Ralph Software Instability * Connor gives up the chase after Hank orders him to * Connor chases Kara after Hank order him not to * Connor dies Notes * This is the first chapter to feature two playable characters. *Markus is the only playable character who never makes an appearance in this chapter. * Some players believe that the highway chase in this chapter may have been based on a piece of concept art from Heavy Rain, one of Quantic Dream's previous titles. The concept art shows Ethan Mars being chased across a highway by Norman Jayden. This chase was not in the final game, so some believe the idea may have been repurposed to create the chase with Kara and Connor. * In a concept art of the game, it seems that the highway chase was going to lead to a multiple-vehicle collision but it was never realized or cut out. * If Kara chooses or is forced to sleep in the abandoned car, she will find a pair of old scissors sticking out of an abandoned tire and will use one of the side mirrors of the abandoned car to cut her hair. * At the parking lot, there is a graffiti on the nearest wall above the abused android that says "Death to Androids". * The quickest Kara can be alerted by the police in any version of this chapter is when she sleeps in the abandoned car. She can peek out from the gate and spot a patrolman as soon as she exits the car. * This is the only chapter that gives players the opportunity to change Kara's hair color. By choosing black or keeping brown, and with Kara having cut her hair short, she can more closely resemble the version of Kara in the tech demo. ** Oddly, even after coming face to face with Connor, Kara doesn't attempt to change her appearance again. References ru:В бегах Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters Category:Kara’s Chapters